


Scar Tissue: Prologue

by MarrishxMe



Series: Scar Tissue [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: AU, Attempt at humour, Ben used to be bad, Cravings, F/M, Fluff, Food, Implied Smut, One-Shot, Pregnancy, Reylo - Freeform, Romance, Twins, alternative universe, gangsta Kylo, super fluff, supermarket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 11:06:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8011261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarrishxMe/pseuds/MarrishxMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben and Rey pregnancy one-shot where Ben follows Rey around a supermarket at 3am to buy her whatever she wants as he contemplates...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scar Tissue: Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this isnt too cringy, i just really wanted some Reylo Fluff XD really hope you like it!!
> 
> Really quick Reylo fluff, implications of smut but General Audiences.

Ben swiped his palm over his eyes tiredly and let his hand fall to the handle of the trolley as he leaned over it for support. He checked the back of wrist on the other hand, his smart watch read **02:58**. He groaned,

"Anything else, sweatheart?"

He tried to sound patient but this was getting a little ridiculous. Rey turned to him in thought, her prominently swollen belly almost coming into contact with the end of the trolley full of all kinds of crap that she was craving. He silently cursed his mother for being a twin. Double the cravings and food intake, double the room needed and costs - Ben tried not to think about that last one, what if they had more in future? And he was suddenly out of a job? He wanted nothing but the absolute best for his family. Which is why he was even willing to get up and run to the local 24 hour at almost 3am just to buy his wife food. Rey hummed for a moment then her eyes lit up excitedly,

"Ooh i know! We need a watermelon."

His nose scrunched,

"But you _hate_ watermelon?!"

She waved him off with a slight frown,

"But i _want_ it."

He rolled his eyes and pushed the trolley onto the fruit isle, Rey meandering by his side. He had but to look at her to have his irritation siphon away. He still doesn't know what he did to deserve her. Not too long ago he'd really been with the wrong crowd - more or less how he got the bulk of his money in the first place. But he wasn't ever going back to that life. Especially now that he has a family, never again. She turned to him and quirked a brow with a smirk,

"What are you staring at? Scoundrel."

His smile grew as he flushed a little even now after years of being with her. This apparently evokes the same reaction in her, her rosy cheeks illuminating her glow even more. He leant down to her ear and whispered,

"Just thinking about what i'd like to do when we get home."

That had the desired effect, he loved throwing lines at her like that and watch her squirm. When she recovered from behind her hand giggling like a teenager she bumped into his side and he guffawed.

"Ben! Don't say such things here!"

She hissed but it didn't meet her eyes or smile. Another perk to his scandalous line was that she was apparently much more urgent to get that watermelon and get out of the store and suddenly it didn't matter that it was three in the morning. He found himself fidgeting as the food was being scanned, the Ben & Jerry's ice cream - couldn't be the stores brand had to be Ben & Jerry's - the chicken, the watermelon, the this the that it didn't matter to him. He glanced over to Rey and smiled again at her thoughtful expression, tousled chocolate locks framing her cheekbones having fallen from her three messy buns. He still felt as if he could watch her all day and never get bored, he loved her and she saved him from his dark path that he'd once led. And he thanked what ever kind of deity existed that she wanted to.

When the food was paid for and they were home at last, Ben had almost forgotten what he'd suggested until Rey's delicate hands ran over his chest after she tossed the keys to their new house onto the kitchen top. He smirked as she whispered in his ear and held her hands at his chest. He turned to see her bitten lip and gently placed his hands on her baby bump and smiled, his heart swelling.  
After his many dark days in his years of torment, everything was finally falling into place. He rested his forehead onto hers and whispered back,

"I love you too."

 

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is the first draft and isnt beta read so please excuse mistakes, and this is intended as a one shot but if you guys like it i may be open to suggestions of a longer fic... :D


End file.
